08012088 EOD A-Delta
'888 RK and TJ' : 1800 Hrs : RK rings the doorbell of TJ's home RK: Uh...hi. TJ: What're you doing here? RK: I came to...tell you about my consideration of your countless propositions. TJ: You're gonna have to speak better English here, bud. RK: I'd like to...go on a date. TJ: I don't think I heard you right, say that again? RK: Don't you make me. TJ: Did you say, "date"? RK: Yes, now keep it to yourself please. TJ: Fine, whatever. Hey, I got this place in mind I think you'll like anyways. Was gonna go there because this Aaron kid said he'd take me and Nate just 'cause, but I think I'm just gonna take you there. RK: And...what kind of place is this, anyways? I will not have you make me wear a dress. TJ: I used to go there as a kid, but it's kinda just fun for everyone. Called a "Dave & Buster's", I think? RK: And I once thought you really were a child cybernetic-like enhanced to be an adult, actually. TJ: Oh, don't be like that. You'll find something to do. Besides, it's got laser tag, bowling, and- RK: Whatever! Fine, I'll go! Just...don't tell anyone. Not one soul. TJ: Sure. RK: I wouldn't like to have to use the god-like powers given to me for evil to prove a point to others. TJ: Oh yeah, forgot about those. : 2000 Hrs TJ: Well, I'm a little surprised you wore a dress anyways. I didn't make ya. RK: I don't know either. Puzzling, isn't it? Regardless, it's not a very fancy one. "Casual"'s the word, haven't said that in a long time. TJ: Didn't think you knew how to drive, actually. Let alone kick my ass at those kind of games. RK: I used to have to chase Aki in the mountain passes to allow a radial, automated cellular phone tap with my headlights off and she's impressively good at managing corners. Even if I had maintained a given distance, the mountain could've intercepted the signal thus making me have to tailgate her. Surprisingly, she never noticed. TJ: Yeah, but...these are games. RK: I'd say they're simpler versions of real life. TJ: And you were using manual cars. RK: Better drifting than automatic cars, which is confusing with Aki. As if she doesn't know. TJ: I think I'll stick to being on your side with those games. Why are you even so serious like that, you looked really stern playing that game. RK: Hate. TJ: Hate? RK: What, does "The Anger" sound better if I were always happy? TJ: No...? RK: Hate is what fueled my every action in nearly everything I've done. Only times I had a follower was assisting Scully in seeking refuge and leading the Resistance of The ARK. TJ: This isn't like you, Renny. RK: What? TJ: You're being...open. It's kinda weird. RK: I haven't been able to explain myself much recently. Especially now, this is very sensitive information. TJ: I kinda dig it. RK: Shut up, you. TJ: Want to see if combat training will make you good at laser tag? RK: No. TJ: We could be on opposite teams, ya know? RK: Fine, deal. : 0000 Hrs TJ: Hey thanks again for that. RK: What? TJ: The date. RK: Oh, yeah. You're...welcome. TJ: I had fun, did you? RK: Well...for once, yeah. Maybe. : TJ gives RK a light punch on the shoulder TJ: Well then let's do it again sometime. RK: But first, let me in to rest. I would like to tell you a story. TJ: Ain't one of them Tojo tales, is it? RK: You weren't even alive then, and no. It's completely relevant to our conversation. TJ: I mean hell yeah I'd let you in but I don't want to regret it. : 0030 Hrs RK: Now I'm sure he never told you, because he never tells anyone anything, but Nate and I briefly were partners. TJ: Damn kid. RK: I had one day found proof that he might be blindly betraying me, simply for a connection to another person. TJ: What, he cheat on you? RK: Actually, no. Even if I make it to sound that way. TJ: Well, you did. RK: Stop interrupting me! TJ: Well, shit. Sorry. RK: So I had...killed him. TJ: Ok, sorry to interrupt but then who's this kid doin' it with Kari huh? RK: He's very much alive nowadays. : TJ is visibly confused RK: He's been...revitalized. Brought back from the dead by the person he was connected to. This...Aaron Maximus. TJ: Ranked Major in the US Army Rangers' 115th Spec Ops Division. Brave man. Did I tell ya I looked up to people like him, and the Nate that used to fight with him. Now he's kind of a bitch. Never understood why they always looked so young. Shouldn't they be old grandpas now? RK: Well, they are. Only by age. Their vitals are of young adults and looks of the same. TJ: Wait, all this zombie whatnot and fountain of youths shit's confusing me. You mean like, this magic's real? RK: Very much so. Aaron is a century and a half in age and can only die permanently by suicide. Nate is around 80 years old and is about the same, but homicide rather than suicide. TJ: Ha! RK: I met Nate not by "typing in *67 and calling him" but by carefully spying on him for months to question his significance to something Aaron had made a breakthrough in long before my time: time travel. TJ: Look where that got us. Literally. RK: At the time, I had no idea what spider's web of uncanny connections I was unintentionally crafting from person to person. Such as Simon to Nate, Kari to Aki, and you to me. TJ: I hear a lot about this Simon guy and Aki girl but don't know a lot about them. I think I met this "Aki" once, she's the one gettin' on Ashton every night right? RK: And surprisingly the one I share the most conversations with. TJ: You barely talk to anyone besides Ashton. RK: Shows how little that value really is, isn't it. TJ: Continue. RK: We converse, we travel together, and he was the first person to ever come to me at my own home. He spent a few nights there, I suppose he was lonely too. TJ: Well damn, I was hoping to be that first one. Figured since you barely even touch anyone, let alone love 'em. RK: But to think I killed him in cold blood. To see the blood drain from his face as he bled to death, and that since he's still alive, he remembers....dying. To me. Finding out he was alive and well after that incident made me start to reconsider my life choices. I didn't leave my bed for days. TJ: I suppose that is really fucked up, isn't it. RK: The reason I'm telling you this is to make you have a real reason to have a second chance to reconsider. TJ: Reconsider what? RK: Falling for me. TJ: Honestly, I know you're not gonna do it. And I can't really hurt you in any way 'cause I imagine I'll blink and you've gone from in my face to behind my back with your ghost powers. RK: My supernatural powers, the "Mark of the Gods"? You'd be wise to consider those carefully. TJ: Plus you're a ninja samurai, you probably know how to scale walls and do karate or something. RK: I do, in fact. The practice of the way of the ninja and empty hand is to rely on nothing but your physical abilities. TJ: I hope those jumps and climbing stunts is to explain why your ass looks so nice. RK: You're very lucky I that don't want to kill you. TJ: Just saying. RK: I hope this storytelling session has made you at least consider new things, since you remain unmoved. TJ: Yeah, I did get to know one thing. RK: Please, enlighten me with this "one thing". TJ: I like that stern look you got getting all high and mighty, it really gets the blood pumping. RK: You're not serious. TJ: Watching you take control of even that racing game, you made it look like you were the best at it. RK: No really, I wasn't. I was merely enjoying myself, I'm sure there are better players. TJ: No, I am very serious. RK: Well, fine. You can think that, so long as my thoughts remain the same. Since I'm glad you heard me through, I think it might be time I get rest. Not much a way I could magically teleport back to Japan, though. TJ: Then how the fuck did you get in here? RK: Ashton "teleported" me here. Something of the like, and I'm sure he intends I stay here too. TJ: I wouldn't mind that. RK: I suppose I don't have much of a choice. : RK sighs RK: Lead the way, then. TJ: If you say so. : e''nd'' Category:Bypassed Files